If It Hurts, Is It Still Love?
by sharmini
Summary: Leah is the wolfpack outcast and Jasper is always on the fringe. What if it was Fathe that brought them together?


_This story is an indulgence of mine. It came from a 'what if' idea that kept rattling in my head. My favorite Twilight vampire is Jasper, maybe it's his name…maybe it's just Ms. Meyer's writing of him that made him seem so…sexy. I have no claim on him, any of the Cullens or the wolf pack; the nearest I have came to them is the four books and a DVD of the movie I own. This story is a work of fiction that brings no monetary rewards for me. I only have the satisfaction of telling a story and if even one person likes it, then, I am truly blessed. _

_I updated the story, tweaking a little. Cookies for anyone who can spot it. Reviews makes my muses happy and lets me get over the fact that I do not own _Twilight.

* * *

(_Thoughts in italics_)

The wolves were celebrating what was a hard-fought victory for them. More than any one of them, it was the wolves who had been in danger for the worst during the battle. Jasper had expected them to be undisciplined, breaking ranks during the battle; but they exceeded all his expectations. Better soldiers he could not have asked for when he saw them battle. Sam Uley had disciplined them well and they followed every telepathic order from him without question. They, surprisingly, listened to Jasper as well. When it ended, Sam, in his wolf form had approached Jasper and gave a slight bow of his head. It was the biggest compliment any soldier could have gotten from another.

Of course, not everything had been as clear cut as that. Jasper wished it had, it would have saved Jacob from a lot of hurt. And it would have saved Leah from a hurt that is most probably a lot worse than what Jacob had gotten. The wolves were not subtle with their disapproval of Leah's actions during battle. Jasper did not need his abilities to feel their animosity towards her. Nor of the shame and hurt she felt for endangering a pack member. When the wolves turned their attention to Jacob, she slipped away. As Jasper saw her walk away into the forest, he could feel every bit of her sadness. It stood out amidst the rekindled hope and joy that both vampires and wolves alike were basking in.

Jasper's family were concerned about Jacob and, naturally, of Bella. The wolves were switching back and forth between their celebrations and concern for their fallen brother. Jasper slipped away from them and followed Leah into the forest.

Perhaps if Jasper could catch up with her, he could tell her how brave she had actually had been. Jasper would tell her that despite his injuries, Jacob felt like a million bucks because Bella was crying over his injuries, and people kept saying how brave it was for him to go for Leah's aid. In Jasper's opinion, the bigger idiot here was not Leah, but Jacob. Once he knew Leah was in trouble, he should have gotten back up, not assume superhero-wolf-mode.

Jasper will tell her all this when he catches up with her.

* * *

Alice looked for Jasper after the battle, but he eluded her amongst the wolves and her own family and the general merry-making that went on. She could not see him; the Cullen's actions and thoughts were still intertwined with the wolves. When she did see him, he was headed into the forest. She wanted to follow him, but Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him be," Carlisle said his voice a gentle assurance. "This is too close for him."

Alice nodded, understanding. The new ones were full of anger, fury and fear that must have been a convoluted whir of emotions for Jasper. And the fact this was the closest to his past…

"I'll just give him a moment to be alone," Alice said, nodding, her fear quite obvious to Carlisle, who knew her sight, has gone haywire with the presence of the wolves.

It was more than that, actually. It was ridiculous, she knew, to jump to conclusion for this one time where Jasper had actually walked away without telling her. But she felt as if a little part Jasper had been taken away from her as he walked away into the forest.

* * *

They could hear her thoughts…hear how sorry and horrified she was…and yet, they chose to pour their resentment unfiltered through their minds. For once, all their taught were the same; no more different wavelengths and tunes. They may have worded it differently, but it was the same from each one of them.

Leah had let them down.

Leah was an idiot.

Leah deliberately hurt one of her own.

Leah had compromised what was supposed an easy battle.

None of the vampires had said anything, but it was obvious from their body language they pitied her, even more than Jacob. THIS she cannot live with. Leah didn't need sympathy from anyone, especially from them. She slipped away into the forest, trying to put as much distance between them and her. She also needed to get away from her pack, for all the help they have been.

Of course, Leah really did not have anything to prove to them. That is what they are constantly reminding her and themselves. But if that was the case, how would they explain the hostilities? They try not to look down on her, try not to look at her at all, but, they do. And she always knows when they do.

Leah ran right up to the mountains. She managed to cover quite a distance; her speed was the only thing that she was better at than the rest of her pack; they would grudgingly admit this; and quickly point out that Jacob could beat her if he put an effort into it. Meaning: if Jacob did not mind winning the race with a girl. As if Jacob would take up the challenge in the first place; he cannot stand her.

Which came as a surprise when he came to save Leah.

Leah owed him one. Her thoughts at that time made clear of that, but she did not know if Jacob would have received any of it during the fight. If Jacob had not been there…

_He's good to me…but Sam is his Alpha…and there is Bella Swan in the picture. He could never…_

Her thoughts are becoming less coherent, more erratic.

_How could I think of Jacob that way? And what if the others heard me?_

She reached the summit and phased into her human form. Her deformed human form. How else would someone explain a female like her?

The battle wore her out and she curled up against a fallen tree and closed her eyes. She just wants to be alone. She did not need anyone's sympathies.

She did not need their resentment either.

* * *

It took him awhile, but Jasper found her at last. She had phased back into her human form, which made it easier for him, because it meant less distance covered than if she had been in wolf form. And the fact that she was unconscious helped a lot more than he thought possible.

She was at the mountain top, curled up against a fallen tree. Though she seemed as if she was resting, Jasper could tell that her unconsciousness was the result of a massive blood loss. The left side of her body was one big open wound; already on the verge of healing, but still needing some sort of medical attention.

The pack was right. She was an idiot. When she should have sought help for her injuries, she chooses to leave. And when healing would have been accelerated in her wolf-form, she chose to phase into her human form.

Jasper found it disconcerting that she was not wearing any clothes, so he took off the green bomber he had been wearing; it was torn badly, but still serviceable enough. He covered her with it, assessing for any other visible injuries, before he picked her up. She did not even stir, though he could feel her heartbeat, faint.

In her unconscious state, Leah was definitely one of the most beautiful females Jasper has ever seen. She inherited the best features from her ancestors; there was nothing physically imperfect about this human. The only reason she does not glow the way Rosalie does was because Leah wears her emotions on her sleeves. Her sadness permeates through her expression and Jasper had never seen her smile or laugh. The rest of her pack, the males, has embraced their…gift. Where the others see themselves as superheroes, she sees herself as a freak. And the others have not helped to correct her view…their resentment made her even more convinced.

When he scooped her up in his arms, Jasper was surprised to feel the warmth of her body on his skin. Surprised is to put it mildly. He was stunned. It was impossible. Jasper should not be feeling her warmth at all. But then again, his vampire mind was quick to process; she was not exactly a normal human being. They were both creatures that walked the other side of normal humanity. And none of his kind has ever been close to a wolf pack before….certainly not this close, so, who knew how these things are supposed to work, anyway?

Leah did not regain consciousness during the journey back to the reservation. Just as Jasper neared the borders of her land, he sensed neither wolf patrols nor his own family close. Jasper knew Leah lived in one of the houses near the only store in the reservation, so he was able to find her home without much difficulty. From the bare streets and homes, he knew most of the crowd was in Jacob's place. It is not every day that you get vampires dropping by to visit their mortal enemies' homes. He did not want to take Leah to Jacob's place, though Carlisle would be there, simply because Jasper knows she would not have wanted that. He will tell Carlisle about her as soon as he left here; Carlisle can come and take a look at Leah here.

Jasper did not venture anywhere else beyond her tiny living room, it would have been impolite. He laid her on the couch, arranging the cushion so that she would be comfortable enough until she got to her bed. Then, he threw an afghan on her, not that she would have needed it, because her body temperature was a steady furnace, normal enough for her. He adjusted the afghan a little, wondering all the way why he was lingering here for so long. Maybe it was because he did not want to leave her alone.

_No one should be hurt and lonely_.

There was nothing much he could do; he had to leave. Jasper was surprised at his reluctance, but his decision was made when he sensed Seth's presence in the proximity of the house. He slipped away and before Seth could enter house, Jasper was already at the edge of the forest from the reservation.

Jasper watched her house for quiet some time, leaving only when he heard Seth calling Billy on the phone to report Leah was in the house and needed medical attention. Carlisle can take care of her now.

It was not until Jasper was in his own room later that day that he realized never once was he tempted by the smell of Leah's all too-human blood. Not that it did not appeal to him. He was just…distracted, concerned for a fallen soldier.

_Which was just as well, because God knows what a shapeshifter's blood would do to me. Besides, I had fed to last for at least another week…_

That explanation hardly convinced him, but it was sufficient for the time.

* * *

He was distracted, that much Alice knew as she looked as Jasper. He was not the type that believed in small talk; Jasper was more of an observer than a participant. But the surprising thing was that she could not see him in her Sight.

Maybe it was the werewolves. She had been too near them for too long and most of their decisions still involved them. Maybe the others were thinking about the battle…Jasper certainly was.

This was all very frustrating for Alice. She tried talking to Jasper, but he would not. He changed the subject subtly and kissed her for her troubles.

"I will be okay," he assured her. He did not mention any danger, but Alice felt a threat looming in her future and she could not shake it off. They had never been in this sort of situation before for as long as they have been together.

And then, just when she thought that this would be the worse she could feel, Jasper said, "I think I just need some time to…to calm down." Giving her hand a small squeeze, he left the room, Alice's agitation probably getting to him.

_Calm down? It was not as if Jasper Whitlock was going around Forks uprooting trees and drinking human blood. He looks perfectly fine. Why would he need time? And why would he need to calm down? _

As expected, Edward sauntered in the room not moments after Jasper left. Alice's thoughts were loud enough that she might as well be screaming in his ears.

"Don't." Alice was in no mood for taking advice. She just wanted to figure out what was wrong with the man she loved.

"We are all trying to take this in, Alice," Edward spoke, nonetheless. "None of us, not even Carlisle, had been involved in a battle like this. And Jasper, being the most recent of our family and our lifestyle…think of how close this would be for him. To once again be the person that he had left behind so long ago. Perhaps assuming the role he had once loathed had taken a toll on him…"

"I am here for him, Edward," Alice said, shaking her head, diamonds glistened in her eyes; the soul-shattering beauty of a vampire's tears.

"Maybe Jasper does not need us to be there for him," Edward said gently, putting arm around his sister. "Do you think he would appreciate us being alert…waiting for him to do something unexpected? He knows he won't and perhaps we should just leave it at that. That is best support we can give him now."

Alice shook her head. "I should do something for him."

"What did he ask of you?" Edward knew exactly what Jasper asked, and Alice knew that he knew, but they chose to overlook that. Being supernaturally-gifted might mean less of a good old-fashioned conversation if one took everything as it is.

Alice gave a wan smile. "Time," she said, bitterness and sadness coiling in the single syllable she had uttered.

Edward nodded. "Let him have it," he said, giving Alice a squeeze. "Just a bit of it, if possible."

Alice finally gave a smile. "God, I hate these wolves," she shifted the topic to something she felt could handle for the time.

"Smelly," Edward remarked, allowing Alice the indulgence.

"Rude. Did you listen to Jacob swearing yesterday…"

"I think the whole state heard him."

"Messing up my Sight…" Alice muttered to herself.

"I'm here," Edward told her, giving her another squeeze. "I'm always here, Alice."

Alice smiled at Edward. There was gratitude in her eyes and thoughts and Edward felt as if it was unnecessary. He would always look after his little sister.

Even if he…Edward quickly shook away the thought from his mind. Jasper would not leave Alice.

_I'll kill him first. _

"It won't come to that, Edward," Alice said, trying to keep her voice light.

"Hey, your Sight's back," Edward said, deliberately ignoring the reason behind her remark.

"A bit," Alice replied. Edward let her go, as she focused on her visions. Moments later, she gave up. "I can't see him."

"You will," Edward assured her.

Even he had trouble believing his words.

* * *

The wolf pack was alerted with the presence of the vampire in the early hours of dawn. But they calmed down when they realized it was Jasper. Jasper was surprised he did not have to exert his powers so much; the wolves accepted him as a fellow soldier. He could not see any of the wolves, but he knew they were close. They reeked miles away. He could even smell them in his car, as he drove to La Push.

Surprisingly, Leah had smelled wonderful. She smelled of the forest; not the musty, decaying forest, but of the clear springs and wild flowers. Jasper smiled. Maybe it was a female wolf thing.

"Jasper?" Seth stood up from the stairs leading to the front porch of the Clearwater's home. Jasper stepped out of his car, making sure his movements were human enough. The past few days had seen Jasper use his strength and speed inhibited and the habit was both liberating and very difficult to break away from. Now that he was dealing with humans, Jasper had to pace himself, so to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Seth sounded guarded, but happy nonetheless. He was the number one member, and the last time anyone checked, still the only member, of the La Push's pro-vampire group. The wolves have tolerated the vampires to defeat a mutual enemy; that was all. No one was rushing to hold a barbecue and celebrate the victory with elk meat and bottled blood.

When Jasper got into his car this morning, he had no intention of coming here. All he wanted to do was to go for a drive. He took his Mini; he just wanted a leisurely drive, not give some truck driver a heart attack. It was a nice day, slight drizzle and a looming thunderstorm.

He did not notice when he turned into the exit towards the Quileute's reservation. He had no business here. The truce was temporarily suspended to allow vampires into their land and since no one came with the news that the truce was being upheld again, Jasper assumed that he could still come here.

_But why did I come here?_

"Carlisle sent me over to look at Leah," the excuse rolled easily off Jasper's tongue. He just hoped that Carlisle would not be coming down here anytime soon; that would make Jasper look like an idiot, or worse still, a liar.

Maybe it was the mention of Carlisle's name, or maybe Seth is just built the way he is, a big grin broke on his face and bounded down the steps to welcome Jasper into his home.

"Well, come on in," he said, coming over towards Jasper, with every intention of putting his arms around Jasper's shoulder. Jasper made a move towards the house, acknowledging Seth's invitation with a smile. Jasper did not want the rest of Seth's pack ostracizing him for fraternizing with a vampire. The whole mortal enemy thing and all…

The Clearwater's home was as tiny as Jasper remembered and with both him and Seth in the living room, there seemed little space for movement.

"Leah's upstairs, Jasper," Seth told him, indicating the stairs.

_Why am I doing this?_

_Jasper Whitlock, you get out of this house right now!_

_You do not need this sort of complication in your life._

_And Leah too. She already has enough to deal with._

Jasper found himself walking up the wooden stairs towards the only room upstairs. From behind the door, he heard her ragged breathing and mumblings.

Jasper glanced downstairs to catch a glimpse of Seth, but the boy must have gone outside again. Jasper could have easily gone to get him, but something made him open the door to Leah's room instead.

She was having a nightmare, trashing in her bed, her sheets twisted and tangled around her. Jasper hesitated, not wanting to enter her bedroom, but then, the nightmares must have gone steadily worse. In less than a heartbeat, he was by her bedside.

She was reaching out with her hands, searching for something….someone. She was crying, tears running down from her closed eyes unto the pillow.

In what seemed like an eternity, Jasper stretched out his arm towards her…his hand reaching for her, but not quite yet.

She caught his hand and Jasper gasped. He could feel her warmth seeping through his skin. She held on, her vice-like grip locking him to her side.

As if a piece of puzzle that Jasper never was missing fitted in its place, Jasper felt a surge of emotion very, very unfamiliar to him. It was elation, fear, surprise and a whole lot of unexplained happiness.

It was an unfamiliar emotion, but at that moment, Jasper felt an inexplicable satisfaction. It was as if his every need had been fulfilled, by the simple gesture of Leah grabbing his hand.

And when she opened her eyes, with her brown eyes locking into his own, Jasper felt whole again.

* * *

Alice dropped the cloth she had been holding and looked straight in front of her. She was facing the pristine white wall of her studio.

But all she saw was black. Darkness so thick that even she was frightened.

And then, through the gray haze, she saw herself alone in her room.

She was crying. A suitcase was open beside her.

Jasper was in the vision but she could not see him. The moment she thought of his name, the vision shifted to black again.

She had lost Jasper.

* * *

Leah knew she was asleep, welcomed the break and the simple comfort that thought brought her. She was hurt, but she was not sure where; her whole body was a mass of pain. She did not mind that, she knew she would heal soon. She knew someone was looking after her…she could hear the movements and sense their presence, but it was too far away for her to grasp and hold on to.

She was safe and that was all that mattered for now.

Then, she started dreaming.

She dreamt of her mother, smiling and embracing her, telling her it would be all right. Leah cried when she saw her, telling her to take away this gift her blood line had given her. Her mother just smiled.

She dreamt of Jacob, golden and glowing, as the rest of the wolves bowed down in front of him. He was in his human form, but wore the wolf headpiece usually worn by the chief of the Quileute.

She dreamt of Sam. And that was when it hurt her the most. Sam was looking at Leah and then, slowly, he began to walk away from her. Leah tried running after him, she did not want Sam to leave her alone in this strange place, but she could not catch up with him. Emily appeared just then, and they both phased into wolves and ran away, engulfed by the darkness.

She was lost in the darkness; alone, afraid, hurting and crying. She wanted the light again, but it eluded her. The light had disappeared with Sam.

The darkness surrounded her and just when she thought she could never emerge from it again, a white hand broke through the shadows and grabbed her hand. She screamed…

Waking up, staring into a pair of golden eyes.

Darkness dissipated. Brilliant light flooded into her world again. Leah could see everything clearly now, every single detail, no matter how minute. She had been saved from the darkness. The golden eyes held her in place, its perfection and the comfort it brought, bringing tears to her eyes.

In the heartbeat she looked into the golden eyes, Leah felt warmth between her legs. In a heartbeat, Leah became the woman she had always longed to be.

The golden eyes made her whole and perfected her.

* * *

Edward could have run to La Push, but he drove there instead. He really would rather be with Bella, but Carlisle had called from the hospital and told him to check on Leah. The Clearwater girl had refused any sort of medication the day before and Carlisle wants to know her healing progress. Carlisle was rather apologetic when he asked of this from Edward, but he was tied up with work at the emergency room and the wolves were more acceptable of Edward than anyone else. He also told Edward to drive there; for appearance sake.

Edward told Carlisle not to think anything of it and left Bella asleep on her bed. He left a note on the pillow beside her, telling her where he would be. Then, he drove off to La Push. As he neared the reservation, he could scent the wolves; starting their morning patrol. And just as the houses to come to view, he saw Jasper's car.

Edward was surprised. Jasper was one who would drop by for a social visit. It's not human proximity thing, but that's just Jasper. He could not handle the ever changing human emotions too well after being with relatively calm vampires such as the Cullens.

_Hanging out with the wolves? _

_Jasper must have made new friends…_

That brought a small smile to Edward's face. Jasper, despite his gift, was a bit of loner, even amongst the Cullens. He only seem attached to Alice and through her., to the rest of them. Although it is hard imagining anyone saying no to Alice, Edward knew Alice had a tough time convincing Jasper of their lifestyle. He remembered Alice telling him once that Jasper was not difficult…he was a free-spirit. Edward was surprised that his normally astute sister would come up with an absurd explanation as that. Jasper Whitlock was a military man…there aren't many free spirits engaged in combat. Men like Jasper lived by a code…

This inclusion into the wolf pack, if that is what it is, would be good for him. The wolves might not have spoken it aloud, but they are very impressed with Jasper's battle-savvy and courage. The notion of Jasper in trouble with the wolves never occurred to him because he also knew that the wolves actually thought that Jasper was the most formidable of the Cullens because of his fighting background.

As he neared the house, Edward saw Seth pacing outside the house, looking agitated. Edward parked beside Jasper's Mini and got out. Seth came towards Edward, his expression grim.

And was assaulted at once by the myriads of the thoughts coming from Seth, Jasper and Leah.

"Edward," Seth said, sounding and looking older than fifteen. "We have a problem."

Edward could have laughed when he heard Seth. Problem was a family of vampires teaming up with their mortal enemy to face a ragtag bunch of young vampires. What Edward heard in his mind was a catastrophe of the worst kind.

"Edward."

Edward closed his eyes, wishing that he did not hear the voice of Sam Uley. He turned around and looked at the Alpha, seeing the question on his expression rather than hearing his mind.

_What the hell is going on here, Cullen?_

* * *

The people of the Quileute reservation is La Push were surprised when the heard a familiar, but long unheard sound of laughter drifting from the Clearwater's' home. It was actually the sound of Leah laughing. It was the laughter of a girl who is genuinely happy. The people thought that battle must have turned out better than what had been told to them.

Inside the tiny living room, Jasper was braiding Leah's thick, dark hair. He kept whispering something to her, making her laugh. It made Seth blush; he was sitting in the kitchen, for once wishing he did not have such an acute hearing. Edward was a marble statue seated at the kitchen table; if he heard anything, he did not let it show.

Sam, on the other hand, was livid. He was attempting to pace the tiny kitchen, covering it in two large strides. Seth was actually afraid for he had never seen his Alpha this mad before. Sam was usually very calm and in control of his emotions. But now, he looked as if his head was going to explode.

"There's no reversing it?" Edward spoke first, his voice but a whisper. Sam stopped pacing and looked at Edward.

"Imprinting is not for your convenience, Cullen," Sam said, shaking his head. That was exactly what Sam had told him not ten minutes ago. "It is a gift for us to find our truest love."

"I understand that," Edward spoke calmly, a contrast to Sam's unusually sharp tone. Sam had a good excuse for being snappy. One of his pack members had imprinted on a vampire, the mortal enemies of the pack. Sure, they were all friendly now, but once the Council convenes and lifts the suspension of the truce, everything will be back to normal again. Well, as normal as it could get in Forks and La Push, anyway.

The fact that Leah is Sam's former girlfriend had nothing to with Sam's mood. Nothing. He had Emily. He had always hoped Leah would move on. But this…

_She could have chosen somebody else._

"That girl is on a mission to make my existence miserable," Sam muttered to himself. In a roomful of supernatural beings, he might as well shouted those words in their ears

"You said it yourself, Sam," Seth said. "She can't help it."

"But with a lee…vampire?" Sam managed to look sorry as he almost blurted out the word. Edward took no notice. The Cullens had plenty of nicknames for the wolves too.

"Leah can take care of herself, Sam," Seth pointed out. As if on cue, there was a thud from the living room and Jasper's voice exclaiming, "Ouch!" Sam moved towards the door that led to the living room, but Edward put his hand on his shoulder. Edward shook his head.

"Trust me," Edward said, knowing very well what had happened. Sounds of laughter drifted from the other room and Sam calmed down a fraction.

"What do we do now?" Seth asked, uneasily. He wondered if anything good can come from all this. Imprinting was supposed to be a life-altering thing for the wolves in the pack. Leah's life has certainly altered, but what a mess they had to deal with.

"The council will decide," Sam said, after deliberating for a moment. He appeared a lot calmer now, though rage was still palpable behind his dark eyes.

"You are the Council," Seth said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "Do you expect Leah to come in here and ask your permission to fall in love with Jasper?"

"Do you want your sister to walk into a crypt full of vampires?" Sam was really shouting now. "And how do we know if this is really an imprint? This could be one of the leech's Jedi mind tricks!"

"Would you rather see Leah miserable than happy? You've got Emily, Sam."

The mention of Emily seemed to have calmed Sam a bit. He sighed. "This isn't about me, Seth," Sam said, his voice devoid of any emotion. "Jasper could hurt her."

_She may be a wolf, but she is a girl. A human. _

"We don't know how Jasper feels about this." This acute observation was voiced by Edward.

"I will not let her be Jasper's toy," this statement Sam spoke aloud.

"That will not be a concern for you," Jasper was standing at the doorway to the kitchen.

Jasper's appearance triggered Sam's rage again. Edward and Seth positioned themselves subtly to intervene should the confrontation get physical.

"I am her Alpha! She is my concern!" Sam thundered. Jacob could have heard Sam; his house was a mile down the road.

"I'm no longer part of your pack, Sam," Leah's voice was quiet as she stepped up from behind Jasper. Jasper was holding her hand in his.

"That is not for you to say," Sam frowned, turning away from Leah and Jasper.

"Um…I think it is," Leah said. She sounded serious, but there was lightness in her voice. The lightness that reflected on her face, glowing now with the overwhelming love she felt for Jasper.

"Hey, Leah, what's that on your face?" Seth asked, smiling, as he regarded his sister.

"Idiot," she hissed at him. Turning to Sam, she added, "As I was saying, I'm no longer part of the pack."

"Did he make this decision for you?" Sam asked, still not looking at them. His hands were fisted by his sides.

"Nature made this decision for me, Sam," Leah answered.

The three other males in the kitchen did not have to have Edward's powers to know what she was talking about. Suddenly, Sam and Seth them remembered things they had to.

"…call the Council…" Sam was out of the door.

"…visit Jake…" Seth followed close behind.

Edward left the kitchen, wordlessly, willing himself not to attack Jasper. All he could see in his mind's eyes was Alice.

"Edward," Jasper called, but Edward did not turn to face him, nor did he stop.

"I don't want your explanation, Jasper," Edward's whispered voice was bland.

"And yet you have already judged me," Jasper's voice carried the weight of sadness and defeat. Hardly the tone a man happily in love would be using.

Edward stopped in his tracks, but still did not turn to face the man he still considers a brother.

"I do not understand these things any more than you do," Jasper said, not moving from where he was. Edward could sense Leah moving away quietly to the living room. She is the cause of the discussion place here in the Clearwater's tiny kitchen, but for now, she did not need to be here. "I don't think there has been a precedent such as this."

"Alice, Jasper," Edward finally turned, eyes glistening with suppressed rage. "What about Alice? Do you have an explanation for her?"

Jasper was silent. He could have exerted a little of his calming influence but chose not to do so. At the moment, he did not know anything else that he could do.

Edward read his thoughts, involuntary action stemmed from three decades spent with an almost silent Jasper. He raised an eyebrow when a single thought rose above the rest of the confusion and delight and frustration.

"You honestly think that is going to work?" Edward asked, resuming his march out of the house.

Jasper did not have answer for Edward. He was left in the tiny kitchen, wondering what kind of Fate wrote out this script for him. Find complete happiness. Break the heart of the one who loves you more than her life. Live happily ever after.

Jasper left the kitchen wordlessly, pulling himself every fiber and nerve that wanted him to go to Leah. When he was finally in his car, he realized that he has fought physical battles that were a thousand times more easier than leaving Leah's home. Using his maximum vampire strengths, Jasper sped away from her home before he could hear another beat of her heart.

* * *

Everyone was home by the time Jasper reached the Cullen Residence. Everyone meaning except Alice. His siblings and parents were marble statues, refusing eye contact. He sensed anger and sadness, two potentially damaging emotions in any being, human or otherwise. And somewhere in the unintended melee of grief and frustration, Jasper sensed hope.

Bella.

She rose from the couch, where she had been sitting between Edward and Esme. Edward frowned, he had not anticipated this from her. She came towards Jasper, the lingering doubt he had always sensed from her no longer palpable. And then, quite unexpectedly, she hugged Jasper.

"It will be fine," she whispered. Needless to say, everyone else in the room heard her. They managed to keep their skepticism in check. There are far more important things for Jasper to deal with.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Jasper felt tears in his eyes. And a tightness around his chest that he could not explain. It was a human reaction that no longer applied to him. This was grief., manifesting itself physically.

"I think she left you something," Bella replied, drawing away from Jasper. Jasper nodded. He glanced at Carlisle.

"It is still your home, son," Carlisle responded to the question in Jasper's eyes.

Jasper gave a nod and disappeared.

Silent stillness engulfed the house again. Bella took her seat beside Edward.

Edward and Esme took Bella's hand and gave it a soft squeeze; their way of thanking her for having the courage to do what all of them could not.

_

* * *

_

Dearest love,

_Permit me to use the endearment just one more time. I know what had happened. I knew it the moment you disappeared from me. I thought I loved you completely, but now I know there are places that I cannot reach. I know that you never intended this to happen, but it did, proving that there is a power far greater than our comprehension that is guiding us through our existence. I do not believe in coincidences. He truly does move in mysterious ways. _

_They are unhappy, you'd already know that. Not because they are not happy for you, but because they are struggling between what is no longer between us and the fact that Leah is…well, our mortal enemy. Trust you, Jasper, to have been imprinted by the most unlikely creature. If things are not complicated, they are just not Jasper!_

_I am hurt. For I have loved you and as I leave you, I still do. I holding nothing against you, Jasper. Or towards Leah. This has been pre-destined. We are all but players in this stage of life. _

_I shall return one day. And I hope to find you happy when I do. _

_Alice_

_P/S: Our family will get over it. Not sure about the wolves, though. And I took all my stuff because Leah is going to need the space. I know this because I saw Rosalie and Leah arguing over the remote. _

* * *

Liquid diamonds fell on the piece of paper Jasper held in his hands. He wondered if he had ever been truly honest with Alice throughout the years the were together. He knew he had but an hour ago, that had changed.

Alice mentioned destiny. It was a tiny consolation in the face of the heartbreak he had caused Alice and inevitably himself. He stood in the middle of their room, unmoving because he did not know what to do next.

And at that moment, in the edge of the forest that bordered the Cullens' home, he saw movement. Leah stepped out of tree line hesitantly. Jasper went out to join her.

Carlisle saw Jasper as he disappeared into the forest. He had just let a daughter go. And knew he was loosing his son as well.

* * *

Three years later…

It was relaxed crowd that had gathered in the Cullens home. Esme, glad of the company she was having, was moving amongst the crowd of people, refilling their glasses and basically being the perfect hostess. The buffet Esme, Bella and Rosalie (she helped to carry the food into the living room) had prepared was being given its due by the wolf pack; Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul and Jared going through the food like an army on the march. The rerun of the best football game of the season was on and Emmet and the wolf pack, along with Billy, were engrossed in the game; their cheering and jeering making the most noise in the house. Bella and Edward stood a little further apart, a contended smile on Bella's face.

She was the reason the mortal enemies were now sociable enough to come over for a visit. She had been a vampire for more than two years now and in human terms, time has flown. Nessie was talking and laughing with Jacob, stealing food from his plate whenever he was not looking. Everyone seemed happy. And that is the way it is supposed to be.

Three years ago, things had not been so rosy. Jasper and Leah told the Quileute council and Cullens that they were going away from Forks. There had been outrage from both sides; the wolf pack more discernible than the Cullens.

Where would they go?

_Far away from here. You will not be bothered with our…problems. _

What would they do?

_I have enough to support Leah and a few Third World nations. _

What the hell were they thinking of?

_This is the best solution for our situation that we know you deem as a problem. _

Why the hell would they do something like this?

_We are doing this because we care enough for our families to not let this good thing between us become a…a problem for the rest of you. We don't think we have done anything wrong, but if we were here, you…our families, may have trouble accepting this. If we are not here, perhaps, acceptance would be more…forthcoming. _

Why can't they fall in love with someone from their own…kind?

_Bella and Edward started it…ask them. They set everything in motion. _

Jasper and Leah…there was no use separating them; their thoughts, speech and action were one. They had answers for every questions thrown at them. At the end of it, one was for sure. All the questioning had only made them more resolute in their decision to leave.

They left a week after, not telling where they would be going. Not even Seth knew. As for Edward, he respected Jasper's wishes enough not to pry into his mind, although the thought had occurred to him all the time. If Jasper needed the space, then Edward would not deny him that much.

And then, out of the blue, Leah had written to Seth, telling him that they would be returning to Forks…a visit, she had stated in the letter. They had heard of the Volturi confrontation and of Bella's pregnancy, Nessie's birth and her eventual transformation into a vampire. She did not divulge anything about her own life, or where she was. She just told them to be at the Cullens' place on the last day of summer. She was coming home.

And here they were; a family of the most unusual sort. A collection of supernatural beings and humans so fantastic that everything must be one cosmic dream.

"Do you think they'll have any kids?" Jared asked, taking a momentary break from eating.

"I'm thinking wolf cubs," Rosalie replied lazily. The rest of them had learnt from Edward that Rosalie was best ignored.

"Only goes to show that we are the stronger ones," Sam's reply was nonchalant as he helped himself to more chicken salad. A very pregnant Emily raised her eyebrows but did not say anything.

There was the sound of a car and though the humans were not able to hear it, the vampires and wolf pack heard it. Food was momentarily forgotten as they rushed outside.

Jasper's Mini had been upgraded to an Aston Martin DBS, something the wolf pack, Edward and Emmet was able to appreciate. The heavily-tinted car came to halt not too far from them, and the passenger seat door opened.

A puppy bounded out from the car, running towards the rest of them.

The party outside the Cullens' house froze in shock. It was a grey wolf cub. Even Rosalie was stunned to a silence.

Until Leah came out of the car, carrying a baby in her arms.

"Shadow, behave yourself!" Leah said, laughter in her eyes, as she regarded the stunned group of people in front of her. Jasper emerged from the car moments later, laughing.

"You should have seen your faces!" he exclaimed as he went around the car to help Leah with the baby.

"That's not yours?" Jacob asked, the first to recover.

"It's not even the same species, Jacob," Leah said, glancing at the puppy now biting Billy's wheelchair wheel.

That was when everyone present looked down at the puppy. There was a lot of sheepish smiles and grins and a few relieved breaths when the saw what kind of animal it was.

"It's a Siberian husky," Edward said.

"Leah saw one at Denali last summer an insisted she wanted one for her own," Jasper explained. They were now standing just a few feet away from the rest of them. "But this one here," Jasper's smile was a mixture of shyness and triumph. "Is ours."

"Say hello to baby Sophie Moonglow Cullen," Leah said, as she revealed the precious bundle she was holding.

Esme was the first to react. She received the baby in her arms and opened the swaddling cloth. Everyone gasped.

Baby Sophie had Leah's dark hair and blue-gray eyes the color of the Pacific Ocean.

"She has your eyes, Jazz," Carlisle spoke, coming to stand next to Esme.

Jasper just smiled.

"Is she…" Bella asked tentatively.

"Immortal? Yes," Jasper replied.

"Blood?" Sam inquired, fascination struggling with comprehension in his expression.

Leah laughed. "No! She's having…"

"We better get back to the game," Emmet called out, before Leah could get into the specifics of it. There are still things such as too much detail. "C'mon, Shadow, let's get you something to eat."

Everyone of the wolf pack, Nessie along with Emmet and Rosalie went inside.

"Natural birth?" the doctor in Carlisle just could not help it.

"Yes," Leah answered. "Jasper delivered Sophie though, just in case."

"You're married?" Esme asked, still holding Sophie. She was not planning on letting her go anytime soon. In a year or so, perhaps.

"That's why we came back," Jasper answered, his hand around Leah's waist. "We want to get married here."

Esme almost squealed in delight. "Wonderful! Oh, Jasper, I am so glad! Thank you."

"Alice is flying in next week to organize it," Jasper added, which was greeted with stunned silence from the rest of them. "She found me in New Zealand." Carlisle responded by hugging the son he was glad to have back.

"And I want Billy to give me away," Leah said, glancing at the elder of her tribe, her father in many ways.

"It would be an honor," Billy said, bowing his head. "The least that we could do for not…understanding."

Jasper and Leah smiled content to be home at last. The last two years had been mostly about them going from one place to another, trying to figure out things other than the fact that they love each other. Their hearts had always been in Forks and the birth of Sophie had been the call home they needed.

"Are you guys staying?" Edward asked. "Or just dropping by to visit?"

"Where would we go, Edward?" Jasper asked his voice but a whisper. "We only left because it was so much easier to do at that time."

Edward looked at his brother, suddenly feeling grateful for whatever force that had brought him home.

"Welcome home," Edward said, opening his arms to embrace Jasper. Jasper embraced his brother, pulling Leah in for a group hug.

And as if Forks itself wanted to welcome the new family home, it started raining.

"I missed this," Jasper said, smiling as he looked up to the sky.

"And we missed you, son. And Leah too. A family is complete only when everyone is there," Carlisle said, as he led them into the house. "Now come in. Leah," Carlisle turned to Jasper's partner. "This is your home too, my dear."

"My home is anywhere with Jasper," Leah replied, looking at Jasper.

The continued to fall as the newly-reunited family went into their home. Carlisle took a moment to regard the sky just before he went inside.

Carlisle looked up at the small ray of sunshine bursting through the grey clouds. He smiled and whispered, "Thank you," before going inside to be a part of the blessing he had been gifted with.

--THE END--


End file.
